


Fire and Ice

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy AU.  Oldest premise in the book.  Mr. Zarek and Lady Roslin improvise to keep warm.  Inspired by bsg-kink prompt: alternate setting.  One shot.  Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

The storm was a swirling chaos of snow, ice, and roaring wind. It was a white blindness that swallowed up the surrounding landscape, already treacherous with its craggy terrain but now impossible to traverse. They’d already been separated from the others and Tom was certain he would have lost Laura, too, if he hadn’t insisted on binding her waist to his own with a fraying piece of rope he hoped would hold.

“If I’m right, he shouted against the wind as he guided her around a boulder in their path, visible only for a speck of gray against the void of snow, “there’s a cave ahead.”

“Well, for our sakes, Mr. Zarek, I hope your calculations are correct.”

“This is a moment worth remembering, Lady. Usually you enjoy proving me wrong.”

“Not this time.”

To his surprise, Lady Roslin had complained very little when the storm hit. He had expected her usual acidic reproach, that maddening highborn sense of entitlement when things did not go as she expected. It would have been a good plan if the weather had cooperated. Only a small group on foot could travel this terrain. Adama and his retinue would have a difficult time pursuing them. And the remote path would bring them closer to Kobol. But concealing her from the general was an exercise in futility if they all ended up dead, which was beginning to look increasingly likely. Perhaps it was an awareness of the seriousness of their predicament that had stayed her sharp tongue.

They rounded another turn and Tom could just make out the opening of the cave. Relief flooded through him. He’d traveled this route enough times when he’d helped smuggle supplies to Sagittaron during the first war, when his people had been last on the list for aid but first in the front lines of battle.

“Watch your head,” he advised, ushering her in ahead. “Stay close.”

The cave was dark and chilly but once they'd gotten in far enough, Tom was thrilled to discover it was dry. They were out of the elements and that, alone, was a gift from the gods. Tom worked on the rope that bound them together and she helped, taking his gloves and hers, and placing them in her satchel and then working to undo the knots. Their hands were stiff and numb with the cold. Tom could see her shivering and he could feel his own teeth chattering. They needed to get a fire going and fast.

“Will you be all right here?” he asked. “I want to make sure we’re alone. There could be bats or bears or – really anything – back there.” They both knew what else the “anything” might refer to but neither of them would speak it aloud.

“How comforting.”

“I can paint it another shade for you but it won’t change the color.”

“I’m not looking for niceties,” she snapped as she pulled a dagger from her pack. “I’m going with you.”

Tom gave her a dubious look. “Do you even know how to use that thing?” The dagger was small defense against anything else they might encounter.

Laura pointed the end of the weapon at his throat. “Insert the sharp end into anything objectionable. Would you care for a demonstration since you meet the criteria?” Her polished smile gleamed like the metal in her hand.

Tom grinned at her with admiration. Roslin might be Caprican nobility but she was no delicate damsel in distress. “I’ll take you at your word, my lady.”

He lit one of the thicker candles from his pack to give them even some small light source since the cave grew progressively darker as they moved toward the back. It was a small space and he was relieved to to find it empty of inhabitants, human or otherwise. It would have to do.

Tom got a fire going as quickly as he could. It was a paltry flame; Lee had the other half of their kindling and Tom knew they would have to be careful to preserve what resources they had.

“Thank you for guiding us here, Mr. Zarek,” said Laura, as she handed him a flask of water. At least they’d have enough of that with the snow.

“You’re welcome,” said Tom as he regarded her closely. He had not expected her thanks. He shook his head. “You first.”

She sighed and took tiny sips from the water flask. Aristocratic to the end. He wondered what circumstances could make Lady Laura Roslin lose that cool reservation of hers, that implacable control. It certainly wasn’t the threat of imminent death. When she handed the flask to him, he realized the reason for her delicate sips. The lady continued to surprise him. The water was partially frozen. He placed the flask by the fire and began shrugging out of his clothes.

“What are you doing?” She eyed him suspiciously.

“I’m getting out of wet things so I don’t freeze to death. I recommend you do the same.”

He laid out his sleeping mat with a grunt and then worked on the laces of his boots. He was half undressed and already beginning to feel the warmth of the fire while she was still shivering in her dress. At least she had the good sense to remove her furs.

“This really isn’t time for modesty.”

“It isn’t that,” Laura informed him, scowling. She turned around and lifted her long, damp red hair. And Tom saw why she hadn’t undressed. A series of intricate buttons began at the top of her dress and made their way downward, like one steep, long staircase. She had unclasped the ones she could reach but the dress had about a zillion more. Tom stepped closer to her and began working on the tiny buttons.

“Don’t you have anything more practical?” His fingers brushed against the skin of her back as he worked.

“I didn’t exactly have time to prepare for this – not that I have a wide wardrobe choice since the invasion. But next time you want to dress me, let me know.”

“Ah, but I’d much rather _undress_ you,” he said in her ear, his voice low.

“Pig.”

Prude.”

He worked more quickly at those seemingly endless buttons, his fingers warmer, his movements more deft. All things considered, he could think of far more unpleasant tasks than undressing Laura Roslin. He undid the final button and the green velvet dress slipped down her body and she stepped out of it with a quick backward glance in his direction. She wore only a plain white shift, a thin garment that left very little to the imagination as the fire highlighted the silhouette of her body in the light. Laura noticed him looking and he glanced away. There was something in her features that he couldn’t quite read – challenge perhaps?

Tom lay down on the furs that he’d spread out, wearing nothing but his pants. He stole glances at her when she wasn't looking – as she began unpacking her blankets, while she spread her dress out to dry with fastidious care. He watched Laura begin to unfold her own set of furs, as he knew she would, to spread out on the floor of the cave. She wasn’t going to like his suggestion – but it was damned cold.

He cleared his throat. “We’ll need to cover up with that,” he told her. “You’ll need to lay right here.” He indicated a spot on his pallet.

Laura laughed. “I don't think so.”

“Laura, it’s freezing. My body heat. Your body heat. And the fire. Like it or not, we have to stay warm and we have to make the best use of all available heat sources.”

“I can well imagine what you mean by ‘best use.’”

Tom smiled at her as he patted the spot next to him. “I promise. Your virtue is as safe as you want it to be.”

Laura hesitated and Tom just couldn’t resist teasing her further. There was something so satisfying about ruffling her feathers. He allowed his eyes to roam up and down her body freely – and he took the scenic route. To her credit, she didn’t blush. Her answering gaze was stoic and cool – with that famed Roslin inscrutability. She merely stared down at him with icy disapproval in that prim way she had, reminding him a little bit of one of his former schoolteachers.

“Take as long as you need to decide. I’m enjoying the view.” He leaned back with a satisfied smile and tucked his hands behind his head.

With an exasperated huff, she flung herself down next to him, rolling onto her side so her back was to him. He pulled the blankets and furs over them both, taking special care to tuck her in snugly.

“This isn’t a pass,” Tom informed her as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. “This is discretionary survival. And you’re still shivering.”

He moved his hand up and down her arm quickly, hoping to generate some more heat for her. He caressed her hip and her side. She leaned in and Tom told himself it was only because the lady was cold. It couldn't be for any other reason.

“Goodnight, Mr. Zarek.” Laura shifted, burrowing beneath the blankets.

“But I’m not sleepy.” He didn't hide the smirk in his voice.

“Well I am, and there’s nothing else to do but sleep.”

Tom chuckled. “Well, there is if you’d stop being so stubborn and if you wanted to be a little more friendly…and a lot warmer.”

Laura turned to face him with a sharp movement, elbowing him in the side in the process.

“You are the most conceited, arrogant, un-imaginative, and singularly –

He grinned widely before he kissed her. A long, hot drawn-out sunburst of a kiss. He felt it everywhere, coursing and pulsing through his body in molten waves. It made his heart beat faster and -- even better -- he could feel the way it quickened hers. He would have stopped if she’d given him the slightest indication that she’d wanted him to. But he was delighted, and even a little surprised, to find her so responsive. This was much better than the slap he'd expected. He figured if tonight was going to be his last, then finally kissing Laura was worth the risk.

She made a sultry humming sound that sent a jolt straight to the lower half of his body and he tugged her closer so that there was as little space between their bodies as existed between their lips.

* * *

Gods, but Tom Zarek was a good kisser, judicious with his tongue and tender in the way his thumb caressed her cheek. When they came up for air, his eyes formed a wordless question.

_More?_

Laura smiled and pressed a hand against the stubble of his jaw, dragging his mouth back to hers, whimpering when he plunged his tongue inside her mouth, arching against him when he found a rhythm she hoped would be a precursor to other rhythms tonight.

He pinned her underneath his body and ground his hips against her thigh. He was hard, so very hard. She pushed up against him in counterpoint, desperate for more contact. He lifted up her shift and slid a hand over her belly, then down her thighs, inching his way to her sex. He pulled at her undergarments.

“Take them off, Laura.”

He moved the lower half of his body aside to give her just enough space to remove the unwanted material while he shucked off his pants. Laura fanned out the fingertips of her hand and caressed a slow path from the curve of his neck down the length of his chest. She paused midway, moaning when his fingers circled her clit before dipping into her folds. He sucked on her earlobe, bit gently, and edged the tip of his tongue along the column of her neck.

“Oh, gods,” Laura breathed.

Tom sucked on the sensitive skin below her ear and plunged two fingers inside her.

“You’re so wet.” 

She writhed against him and her breath caught in her throat.

“Frak me,” she said softly, lips parted, eyes heavy-lidded with desire.

“Is that what you want, Laura? A good – hard – frak?”

He curled the fingers that were inside her and punctuated his words with pointed movements.

She didn’t care. She moaned.

He replaced his fingers with the head of his cock.

And waited.

“Is it?” he whispered as he bit her neck and then kissed the same spot.

Laura wiggled her hips against him.  "Yes."

He pushed inside of her with one hard thrust then. pausing once he was fully sheathed. Laura tilted her pelvis toward him and it was his turn to groan. She raised her leg, changing the angle of the penetration, deepening it. His hips moved against her recklessly then. By contrast, his mouth on hers was tender, almost sweet, as they kissed repeatedly. She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed, a flutter of tiny movements that had him panting.

It would be quick. They both knew it. Laura came with a throaty cry, lips parted and head flung back. He lasted only a few thrusts more, calling her name when he climaxed. Their movements slowed and then finally stopped. Their breathing was another matter and took longer to settle into a regular rhythm. Laura squirmed underneath him and Tom rolled off of her – but not without pulling her against him.

The cave was silent except for their irregular breathing and the high pitched crooning of the wind outside.

“What the hell was that, Mr. Zarek?” Laura asked as she caught her breath.

She was asking herself, she knew, as much as she was asking him.

“That,” he said tipping her chin up and fully capturing her gaze, “was the beginning of something delicious. And I think that you should probably call me Tom."

Laura was quiet.

"Are you warmer now?" he asked. "I know I am."

“Yes." She nuzzled her head in a little closer to his neck and Tom rubbed his chin against the crown of her hair.

“Well, if you start to get chilly again….”

Laura giggled. “I think that’s very likely.”

“Regrets?” Tom asked, his voice more serious.  He slid a hand up and down the length of her arm.

“Only one.” She lifted her head to look at him before she kissed him on the mouth, one hand against his cheek. “We should have done this sooner."

Tom laughed and gave her a squeeze. “Just remember -- it was my idea.  I do have excellent ideas."

She was quiet again. 

"What are you plotting over there, Madam? And more importantly, should I be concerned?"

"I was thinking that next time I'm going to be on top."

"You are, even when you are not." He kissed her.  "Minx."

Laura smiled.


End file.
